


A Man Of So Many Words

by bedlinens



Series: The Alexandrian Life [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlinens/pseuds/bedlinens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we see how Daryl convinced Carol to join him in "The Alexandrian Life"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man Of So Many Words

Daryl's blood was pumping through his veins and the thumping was so loud he wanted to cover his ears.

He hadn't expected their little shenanigans to go unnoticed forever, but getting called on it by Michonne had been something else.

He didn't think, just let his feet go where he had to be.

Carol was covered in flour, in the communal kitchen. She had been assigned to preparing the cakes for this event.

She looked up and saw him and gave him that half smile of hers, which was as vibrant an I love you than someone actually shouting out those words.

"You," Daryl barked at one of the ladies in the kitchen, sitting around and doing nothing, "can you bake?"

"What?" She asked, taken aback.

"Can you bake? Make fucking cakes?" He asked again, getting annoyed.

"Yes."

"Then you're in charge," he told her.

"But Carol..." The woman tried to say.

"You're in charge." He repeated again slowly.

Carol had witnessed everything, and her smile may have widened a bit.

He came up to her, as she was getting rid of the dough on her hands.

"So, we're getting married?" She said.

"Damn it, woman, I'm supposed to be the one doing the proposing!" He exclaimed, actually frustrated.

"Go ahead," Carol said.

He took a few deep breathes and thought about what he should say, what he wanted to say. She had changed his life. He had been without her and had hated it. He wanted to keep on doing their things, but he also wanted to make a gesture, to let her know that it was more than something casual, though she probably knew it better than he did. He thought about how his life had changed now that they were sharing the same bed, something which had started innocently, the two of them cuddling together while a big storm raged above their heads.

Neither had been afraid of the storm, but when he had scratched her door and she had let him in, they had both pretended to take comfort and be less afraid of the storm, talking about the one which had taken place at Gabriel's church. The following day, he had come back. And back again. When he hadn't showed up the next day, she had come to him, and soon, the cuddling at turned into something more, something which had really made him feel like he was the man she had described him to be. Being with a real woman for whom you had feelings was so much more satisfying than any cheap fling he may had had in the past, and the fact that he loved her obviously counted for a lot: with Carol, nothing was just that, there was always a subtle subtext, a tacit understanding that made you feel, or made him feel like the prince on Earth for being able to read in her eyes or in the way she moved everything she was not saying. It made him feel blessed, unworthy, but selfishly possessive. He had known pain from a young age, and had started learning belonging as the normal days came to an end, but it was only when with Carol, platonically or romantically that he had gotten a taste of what love felt like, and passion. He would always belong to their clan, but he also belonged first and foremost to her, because she had loved him first, and he hoped she would love him last.

All those thoughts were brewing in his head, when he came up with the perfect proposal:

"Marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied, biting her lip to refrain from smiling too much.

He grabbed her hand and kissed her. He then turned back to the chick he had singled out before. She came to replace Carol.

He linked their hands together, and they both went to the gazebo, to do just that, get married.


End file.
